Mandi Bebek
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Shuuzou facepalm. Shougo berkecipak asyik di bak mandi bersama bebek-bebek mungilnya. /"Shuu-nii ingin ikutan mandi sama Shou?"/ Dan Shuuzou kembali gagal paham.


**Mandi Bebek** punya _saya_ , **Kuroko no Basket** beserta semua karakter ganteng di dalamnya milik _Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari sini. Tapi jika ditanya kesenangan, kepuasan, serta pengalaman, akan berbanding terbalik jawabannya.

 **Warning!** AU!, tidak ada Sho-Ai, Maz Jaki so ucul, akhir-akhir ini saya sering banget typo, WB saya juga belum ilang sepenuhnya, dan banyak tetek-bengek lain yang akan kepanjangan apabila saya sebutkan satu-satu.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shuuzou kesal. Ia kerap menggeliat-geliat resah di atas ranjangnya yang seprainya sudah kusut sana-sini. Selimutnya? Di kolong tempat tidur mungkin. Hari Minggu tuh, ya, harusnya identik dengan bangun siang. Dan Minggu ini Shuuzou tampaknya akan mencium bau kegagalan.

"MANDI BEBEK! BEBEK LUCU! BEBEK JEYEK!"

Suara itu lagi.

Shuuzou tutup kuping rapat-rapat, khawatir apabila suara dari pita suara terkutuk tersebut akan menyusup masuk ke telinganya. Asal tahu saja, suara itu berpotensi tinggi untuk membunuh gendang telinganya sekejap. Astaga, bisakah alarm untuk membangunkannya dapat lebih baik dari ini? Sedikit saja, Shuuzou akan bersyukur setengah mati.

"ADUH KAMU JANGAN KE SITU DONG, BEK!"

Nyanyian selesai, kini si pemilik pita suara terkutuk ganti mencoba mengajak ngobrol.

Suara kecipak air cukup keras menyusul. Tawa menyebalkan yang masih terdengar sebelas-dua belas seperti melodi kematian bergaung.

"SINI NYANYI SAMA AKU~ MANDI BEBEK! BEBEK LUCU! BEBEK JEYEK~"

Sekarang malah gabungan antar keduanya. Shuuzou menggeram.

 _Parah. Parah. Parah. Parah. Parah._

Bangun dan merosot turun. Matanya menggelap tak mau tahu. Langkah pendek yang dicipta kaki mungilnya semakin mantap tiap menjejak. Tujuannya hanya satu. Kamar mandi.

Bibir yang dianugerahi lebih maju daripada anak sepantarannya sudah bersiap membuka. Satu tarikan napas dan teriakan akan ia kumandangkan. Jadi ia segera menghampiri ambang pintu dan—

Rahangnya terjun bebas ke bumi bersamaan dengan dua bola matanya yang keluar dari singgasananya.

"Eh, Shuu-nii sudah bangun!"

Sambutan hangat untuk hati Shuuzou yang sudah lebih dari sekedar hangat disertai dengan senyum yang sama hangatnya dengan matahari di Minggu pagi diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Haizaki kecil.

Jika Haizaki Shougo bukanlah bocah berusia lima tahun, Shuuzou pasti sudah mendaratkannya di bulan tanpa segala macam Apollo. Dan jika perlu, ia malah akan senang hati menerbangkannya keluar dari Tata Surya.

Shuuzou jadi gagal paham.

Seharusnya apabila hanya seorang bocah tengah mandi dengan bebek-bebeknya yang jelek, ia tak akan sampai membuat kamar mandi porak poranda seperti ini, 'kan?

Shuuzou menyimpulkan bahwa Shougo adalah bocah abnormal.

.

.

.

.

Shuuzou _facepalm_.

Terbayang wajah ibu dan bibinya tengah mendumel panjang lebar karena kekacauan yang dibuat oleh adik sepupunya yang berjarak lima tahun umurnya. Shuuzou pening. Begini-begini, dia juga masih bocah. Merusak mah gampang bagi kaum mereka—kaum bocah. Tetapi lain perkara jika disuruh membereskan kekacauan yang mereka hasilkan.

"Ibu sudah bilang untuk menjaga Shou 'kan? Katakan Shuu, mengapa kau malah tidur enak-enak begitu?!"—delusi satu.

"Shuu-kun! Apabila Shou kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"—delusi dua.

"Kakak payah! Kakak payah!"—delusi tiga.

"Shuuzou. Kau mengecewakan ayah."—delusi paling parah.

Di dunia nyata, Shuuzou menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas sembari tertawa miring.

Tidak… Shuuzou belum mau mati ditusuk oleh frasa tajam yang dilempar oleh keluarganya sendiri. Shuuzou sayang hati, sayang air mata.

Jadi ia menarik napas perlahan, mencoba membuat dirinya _setenang_ mungkin, dan telah ia tetapkan dalam hati bahwa ia harus membujuk—lebih tepatnya menyuruh—sepupunya untuk membereskan semuanya. Waktunya tak banyak. Kapankah kedatangan mereka dari rumah nenek dan kakek menjadi kendala karena tidak dapat ia prediksi.

 _Segera atau mati_.

Shuuzou berdeham.

Pokoknya mulutnya harus melengkung manis dan kata-kata yang keluar juga harus ikut manis. Ia paham benar bahwa anak-anak itu sukanya yang bikin gigi mereka ompong, jadi setidaknya peresentase keberhasilan akan memuncak apabila ia membujuk dengan rangkaian kalimat yang disisipi banyak gula.

"Shougo sayan—"

 _Tunggu, rasanya kok menjadi menjijikan?_ Shuuzou bergidik geli.

Yang tadi namanya hampir terpanggil olehnya tak kunjung peka. Shougo masih berkecipak asyik di bak mandi bersama bebek-bebek mungilnya masih sembari melantunkan lagu: "Bebek lucu~ Bebek jelek~" yang dilansir merupakan buatannya sendiri.

(Setidaknya Shuuzou lega karena suara menyebalkan—kelewat polos—milik Shougo kian lama kian mengecil.)

Shuuzou melangkahkan kaki mendekati bak yang dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Shougo. Kakinya dibawa berjingkat demi menghindari berbagai macam odol dan sabun licin yang sudah tak keruan wujudnya di sekitarnya. Shuuzou menilik lantai miris. Semua perlengkapan mandi miliknya untuk setahun penuh habis sudah.

Sesampainya di pinggir bak, Shuuzou kembali menarik napas panjang. Ia tak mau jika tiba-tiba Shougo tergeletak mati di tangannya.

 _Santai, Shuu. Hadapi saja Shou seperti Ren dan Ran._

Lantas ia berjongkok lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya menyentuh pipi Shougo.

Nyanyiannya berhenti, Shougo benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shuuzou sekarang. Dirinya kemudian menyengir lebar seperti biasa.

"Shuu-nii ingin ikutan mandi sama Shou?"

Shuuzou _kicep_.

Bahkan batinnya mulai mendendang doa secara spontan: _Tuhan, berikanlah petunjuk bagi hambamu ini untuk menyadarkannya…_

"Shuu-nii!"

Shuuzou terkejut—sedikit. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Shuu-nii ikut jika Shou mau membantu Shuu-nii merapikan kamar mandi ini dulu." wajah Shuuzou dimiripkan dengan _sales_ tak jelas yang sering menyambangi rumahnya. "Bagaimana?"

Kedua bola mata Shougo ikut bergulir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mengikuti lirikan Shuuzou padanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Shuuzou dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak mau!"

Nah.

"Biar enak mandinya, Shou!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jelek untuk dilihat!"

"Biarin. Sama kok seperti wajah Shuu-nii."

Satu, dua, tiga, atau mungkin sepuluh urat sabar Shuuzou mulai putus. Tangan imajiner segera mengelus dadanya seolah bisa menyambungkan sepuluh urat sabar yang telah putus tadi.

"Dengar ya," ucap Shuuzou dengan nada bicara yang ia _coba_ haluskan, "ini kamar mandi Shuu-nii, jadi Shou harus nurut sama Shuu-nii."

Shougo menjulurkan lidahnya bandel, "Beresin saja sendiri."

Shuuzou sudah tak tahan untuk tidak menjawil pipi Shougo.

"Aaaaa! Shuu-nii lepasinnn!"

Lengan Shuuzou balas dicubit kecil-kecil dan yang dicubit oleh Si Biang Keladi di Minggu pagi ini hanya menyeringai horror.

"Shuu-nii lepasin kalau Shou setuju bantuin."

"IYAAA, IYAAA, TAPI LEPASINNN!"

Pipi tembam Shougo itu ia lepaskan, memperlihatkan jejak kemerahan kentara di sana. Shuuzou tersenyum puas. Dirinya menang.

Bertumpu pada pinggir bak yang dapat dijadikan pegangan baginya, Shuuzou bangkit. Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang sembari mengedar pandangan ke sana-ke mari.

"Nah, Shou ayo kita mulai dari—"

Liquid dingin yang licin serta wangi sekonyong-konyong menampar wajahnya. Beberapa cipratan yang hampir seperti siraman membuat wajah bocahnya beserta seluruh bajunya basah kuyup.

Puas dengan air sabun, bebek-bebek lucu (dan juga jelek) yang jumlahnya hampir lusinan itu dilemparkan satu-satu. Jika Shougo sudah dewasa, mungkin ia akan menjadi pemain _darts_ handal. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa lemparan tepat mengenai bibir Shuuzou yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin monyong.

"AHAHAHAHA SHUU-NII MIRIP ORANG BEGO!"

Detik berikutnya, Shuuzou menceburkan diri tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Ya. Kamar mandinya bahkan menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang saat ia masuk setelah bangun tidur—secara terpaksa—tadi.

.

.

.

.

Shuuzou masih cemberut.

Takdir itu tidak berpihak padanya, ya. Kira-kira lima menit setelah ia bergulat di bak mandi demi melampiaskan kekesalannya, pintu kamarnya menjeblak dan kedua adik kembarnya masuk sembari kedua orang tuanya turut membuntuti pula.

Jadilah Shuuzou kena gampar sana-sini—konotasi—serta dirodi untuk mengembalikan kamar mandi menjadi keadaannya semula. Dan Shougo tertawa jahat di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Menghela napas, ia melirik Shougo kini yang tengah bermain PSP di sebelahnya.

"Shou."

"Hm?"

"Tadi ngapain sih mandi pagi-pagi…?"

Shougo menoleh bingung, "Memangnya enggak boleh?"

"Ya boleh sih… tapi 'kan…" rasanya kedua tangannya gatal minta disuruh untuk menggaruk Shougo keras-keras.

"Tadi cuman ingin mencoba mandi bebek, kok."

Kedua kelopak Shuuzou mengerjap.

"Bukannya mandi bebek itu mandi yang asal siram lalu selesai ya…?"

Dahi Shougo mengerut. PSP yang tadi tak lepas dari tangannya kini benar-benar terasingkan dengan ditaruhnya benda itu di atas pangkuan pahanya.

"Mandi bebek ya mandi bareng banyak bebek lah." sungut Shougo. "Shuu-nii kok bego?"

"…."

(Seandainya Shougo bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, pasti ia sudah kalang kabut dan ketakutan ketika mengintip pikiran Shuuzou.)

"Oke. Shuu-nii itu bego." putusnya kalem—sok kalem sih sebenarnya. "Tapi tidak usah mengacak-acak kamar mandi bisa, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya malah mencibir.

"Shuu-nii itu memang bego ya." sahutnya lagi. "Tadi itu ceritanya bebek-bebek lagi perang sama _yakuza-yakuza_. Nah itu tadi bekas-bekas perangnya. Pas tadi Shou udah nyanyi-nyanyi, tuh, bebek-bebek lucu sama bebek-bebek jelek lagi pada pesta!"

"…."

Shuuzou benar-benar gagal paham. Kesimpulan bahwa Shougo adalah bocah abnormal mungkin memang benar adanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**... saya juga gagal paham atas apa yang saya tulis di sini /guling guling sambil senyum cemerlang/ Maaf bila maz jaki ooc karena rasanya yang pantes buat marah-marah emg cuman bang nijix'D dan jangan tanya ini ide dapet darimana #disepak

P.S. Pinjam nama adikmu ya, Mako-chan~ xDD

P.S.S Terima kasih banyak untuk **Skipper-Chen** yang memberi masukan(?) tentang umur merekax3 Tapi Niji saya tetep jadiin 10 tahun~

.

 _ **Tsukkika F**_

 _ **(06/30/2015)**_


End file.
